The Ugly Imprint
by Jamaze
Summary: Soz peeps, not continuing this story! The title pretty much explains itself! R
1. Chapter 1

**The Ugly Imprint**

**Aly POV**

I hate my hair, I thought to myself. I was staring at the mirror, trying to imagine myself without these huge pimples all over my face, chest and back, yes I know, it's disgusting. No one likes me at school except for my best friend in the whole world. I wish I had some sort of magic spell or something that would make me beautiful.

All I want is a guy to love me for who I am, but the only people who apparently love me, is my family.

I have a big family, there's Mum, Dad, Kyle, Jason, Max and my cousins on mum's side are Chelsea, Abbey, Mitchell, Jack, Thomas, Tom, Stephen and two more on the way. On my dad's side, there's Kayleigh, Rebecca, Grace, James, Alex and Alexa. I know, I haven't got as many as some people but it seems like millions, especially when you add my Nana's 7 brothers and sisters! I have a lot of aunts and uncles so I'm only gonna say my favourites, there's Aunty Mia, Uncle Mike, Aunty Rachel and Uncle Zane. I love them all but there are way too many and I have to stop babbling to myself about me and my family now!

I'm starting at La Push high school tomorrow, and so far, I hate it! All it does is rain here! God!

I NEED to go shopping, but it's raining too much for the markets and my car has broken down! I sighed and slumped on to my bed. There's nothing to do!

I walked down stairs to complain to my mother about the boredomness of this town, but she wasn't there, there was a note on the coffee table. It said;

_Aly,_

_I've gone to the neighbours for a cuppa._

_Be back soon,_

_Love Mum._

I sighed once again and sluggishly walked out the door, I looked across the road, I found myself staring into darkness, but I couldn't pull my gaze away from it. I walked towards the spot that I was staring at; not knowing what was lurking in the shadows. I then heard an "Oh, fuck NO!" I looked more closely into the shadows, and found myself gazing into the dark eyes of my biggest crush that I'd had since I first came to La Push, which was 6 years ago.

Paul Meraz

**Paul POV**

I woke up today, feeling like a walk through town. So that's exactly what I did. I had been walking for quite some time now, and decided to stop, I sat down in the shadows of an enclosed alleyway. For some strange reason, I felt a pull towards the house across the road, I recognised that pull that Jared and Jacob were always remembering as the best moment of their lives, my imprint is in that house, and hopefully she's adorable. I started to imagine what she would look like, maybe blonde, with big plush lips and big boobs. What? I'm a guy!

I heard a small noise; my heart gave a slight tug towards the opening of the alleyway. My imprint is right there! I can smell her. She smells like freesias, that's promising

I walked towards the opening of the alleyway.

"Oh, fuck NO!" There she was pimples and all. I can't believe it, I've imprinted on the fugliest girl in the world! I started shaking. If I don't get out of here now, I'll phase and hurt her, Shit!

I skimmed past her and ran into the forest, I phased, I then accidently let out a howl. Shit, again!

_What do you want Paul... Oh my GOD! Bahahahaha!_

_SHUTUP Jake! Or else I'll cut off your balls while you're asleep and shove 'em where the sun don't shine!_

_Okay! Gosh! No need for the threats, let's just head back to Sam's and we'll tell everyone else there. Okay?_

'_Kay _

I phased back and shoved on my drawstring shorts, not taking in my surroundings.

I looked around, shit! I thought, I have no idea where I am! There were trees, trees and more trees! Fuck it!

I phased back and sniffed my way back, no one else was phased so I let me imagination run free.

**Please tell moi what you think by clicking REVIEW!**


	2. AN

Sorry Peeps! I have had a hectic last few months, I hate these too, but I actually forgot about fanfiction! I know! APALLING! I'm disgusted in myself too.

Please forgive me! Love your very, very sorry author, Jamaze


	3. Chapter 2

Aly POV

He ran away from me! I knew it! Something was going on in that boys head, and I was going to find out what it was, whether anyone likes it or not.

I heard a howl. Shit! I hope we aren't having that wolf problem again.

I ran inside and hid, making sure that I didn't make a sound, I eventually fell asleep.

Paul POV

As I got to Sam's house, I heard the loud laughs and jeers at me, I growled as I stomped through the door.

"Hey, Paul." Embry jeered. "How's your girlfriend?"

"I would shut up if I were you Embry, he threatened to cut my manhood off when I laughed at him!" Everyone shutup _very_ quickly.

"So... why are we here? Apart from the fact that Emily's cooking again" I asked. Sam's face brightened.

"Sam and I have some great news!" That's when I saw it, Emily's stomach was glowing pink!

"Oh my fucking god, Emily!"

"What is it Paul?"

"You're stomach! It has a pink thingy on it; it's the exact replica of a peanut!"

"What are you talking about Paul?"

"You're stomach!"

"What prank are you trying to pull this time, Paul?

"I'm not kidding! Seriously! Look!"

All I got was a 'nuh' 'nada' and a look from Sam, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"So anyways, Sam and I have some prett-" Emily was cut off by Sam's gasp.

"Oh my, Paul!" he exclaimed.

"Well sorry if my news isn't important or exciting enough for you!" Emily huffed.

"What is it this time? Does Paul have to move to psychopath city?" Embry joked.

No one laughed, after a moment of silence, Jared said "You know dude, that really wasn't funny!" at that everyone started laughing except for Sam, Emily (who was still annoyed), and I.

"What is it Sam?"

"You! You're the tribe healer!"

"WHAT!"


End file.
